


（逗比欢乐文）华生医生变成蝴蝶飞走了（无差，一发完）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文又名《“棒打鸳鸳”麦考夫》丧心病狂的弟控麦考夫警告





	（逗比欢乐文）华生医生变成蝴蝶飞走了（无差，一发完）

一、

Sherlock是个需要人操心的弟弟。

Mycroft，作为一个认真负责的优秀兄长，对弟弟有着用不完的耐心和无微不至的关爱，要关心弟弟的交友自然也是符合情理的。

大英政府的头子看着手机姐新送上的报告，微微冷笑。

Victor Trevor，放牛头梗咬了Sherlock的脚踝，以此为借口靠近搭讪？这当然是不怀好意的搭讪，也只有他亲爱的小弟弟这样不谙人情世故的人才会误会对方是真心关怀。据说他们最近很合得来，Victor每天都去医院看望Sherlock。

看来要及早采取行动。

Mycroft将报告拍在了桌子上。

次日，Victor在医院病房里没有找到他的同学，他被告知Sherlock已经转院了。

好吧，他只能打道回府。虽然有些沮丧，但还不算特别不快。

此后Victor也没有特别去找Sherlock，因为另有一桩怪事十分的困扰他——

到底是谁在他的牛头梗的后腿上咬了一口？！

 

二、

John Watson是个小小的eBay店主，他在试图自力更生，不过生意不怎么顺利，尤其  
是最近那个署名“无聊”的客户，简直是变着花儿的刁难他。

无聊：我要一个放大镜，七种胶带纸，两块载玻片，明天中午十二点前送到贝克街221B，让Mrs. Hudson收货。

我是医生：……我这里不卖这些，我建议你去超市购买。

无聊：但是你有这些东西。

我是医生：你怎么知道？！

无聊：十分容易推理，记得送货。

于是第二天，十分好奇的军医亲自送货上门了，他碰见了一位非常慈祥的房东太太，还请他喝了一杯花茶，他没有碰见“无聊”。

回去以后，他的网站倒是又滴滴作响了：

无聊：差评！

我是医生：？

无聊：我要的是七种胶带纸，我以为你能明白那是不同颜色的，否则我的实验怎么区分？你真的是个高素养的军医吗？

我是医生：……

无聊：还有放大镜太大了，没法伸进墙角里查看。不过我没有事先说清，你当然也没有那个能力搞明白这个。我要换货，直径不超过5cm的放大镜，七种颜色的胶带纸，明天老时间送来。

我是医生：等等，你怎么明白我是个军医的？

我是医生：……

我是医生：好吧，我明白了，我会送货的。

John尽量不去想对面的无聊先生为什么要伸进墙角去看的放大镜，他只是再次送货上门，仍然只见到了房东太太。打听无聊先生的情况也并不顺利，老太太还挺警觉的。这次对方并没有真的给差评，生意继续，当然挑剔也继续。

直到有一天：

无聊：我要一块肝脏。

我是医生：……

无聊：老时间，老地点。

我是医生：不行

无聊：？

无聊：愚蠢的道德责任感。你在医学院拿到一块肝脏不难，我需要用来做毒物测试反应。

我是医生：不是。

无聊：?

我是医生：我感冒了。

无聊：啊。

无聊：配合你的网名真是十分讽刺。

无聊：告诉我你的地址。

军医笑了，这个天才居然还没演绎出自己住在哪里？

我是医生：我住在蒙塔古街……

突然之间，网站白屏了，John看着页面发呆，久久反应不过来。

*  
与此同时，刚刚轻敲下鼠标按键的大英政府满意地看着整个eBay页面消失后的空白样子，伸手从抽屉里找出一枚甜甜圈，愉快地享用起来。

 

三、

Sherlock气坏了。

用脚趾都能想出这是Mycroft捣的鬼，他刚刚遇上一个还算有趣的人，那个胖子就这么作梗。以为他真的演绎不出John的地址吗？

他当然知道那个家伙叫John，是个退伍军医，就连Mrs. Hudson都能套出这些讯息了。

他花了半天时间来确定John在蒙塔古街的具体地址，然后招手拦了一辆出租车就杀了过去。路上莫名其妙的大堵车，一队正在彩色游行的人载歌载舞地在前方大摇大摆就是不见通过。Sherlock扔下五十胖子就跳下了出租，走进了最近的地铁站。

地铁线正在维修。

等到Sherlock借口案子拦截了一辆公交车横冲直撞到了蒙塔古街的时候，眼前尘土飞扬生机勃勃的景象让他彻底惊呆了：

为伦敦市容市貌添彩，本街道全部房屋拆迁重置中，归期不定。

“Mycroft！！”

 

四、

John Watson也一样惊呆了，他只是个普通的上尉，军衔还多亏了军医的身份，什么时候也能享受国家上门收治重感冒的待遇了？

而且他还是被四个黑衣男给架上救护车架进医院的，其架势都能让好医生怀疑自己得的并不是什么重感冒，而是不幸感染了外星特种病毒，亟需被送去科研解剖。

John在医院里好吃好喝了一整个月——这个说法不大确切，实际上他从伦敦被转院到了曼彻斯特，后来是爱丁堡，再后来是伯明翰，再再后来又回到了伦敦。军医试图问一下是不是三战爆发了而他们正在打游击战，不过他的医护人员们都讳莫如深。

可喜的是eBay页面修复了，John Watson用自己的手机接单，然后联系外面的合伙人送货，只是他一直惦念的无聊天才先生没有出现。好医生直觉地觉得自己目前的处境和那位心理年龄十二岁天才脱不开关系，那真是个天才，尽管十分天真，John一句真心夸赞就能隔着屏幕感到对方的害羞。

又过了一个月，一个穿三件套的雨伞携带男终于像个幕后大BOSS一样的登场了。于是上尉耐心地等啊等，准备等等看这家伙到底要说什么。

一个小时过去了。

“先生？”John迷惑的抬起了眉毛。

“咳咳，”对方清了清嗓子，“我认为有必要给你做一个整容手术，Dr. John Watson，请随意选择您喜欢的外貌吧，您在这方面享有完全的自由。”

上尉处变不惊的看了一眼对方展示出的模范照片，然后再看了眼对面的秃子：

“你是说毁容手术吗？”

 

五、

John在哪里？SH

你说的是那个eBay上的小金鱼吗？MH

明知故问。SH

哦他可真是非常、非常可爱，尽管还是十分愚蠢。MH

把他还给我。SH

别胡闹，Sherlock，他不适合你，关心也不适合你。MH

你对他做了什么？SH

华生医生变成蝴蝶飞走了。MH

 

+1

Sherlock暴怒的冲出了家门，在怒火中大脑急速旋转，迅速在脑海中排出了嫌疑最大的三家医院，最后找到了巴兹。

他最熟悉的这家！

咨询侦探冲到了那里，在Molly的惊呼声中和一个金发矮个子撞到了一起，Sherlock摔倒在地，他急忙爬了起来：“Molly，你——不你不会知道，不你也许知道——你看到了John吗？该死你不知道他。巴兹的特殊监护病房最近是不是有人被隔离在里面？”

那个金发矮个子捂着额头站了起来，一脸古怪的瞧着他，不过Sherlock没有太留神。

Molly面对长串信息愣了一会儿，等不及她开口，咨询侦探就拨开他们准备往楼上跑，他没跑出两步，猛然转身，盯着那个金发小个子的背影。

一瘸一拐，身形却是笔直。

“阿富汗，还是伊拉克？”Sherlock的声线颤抖。

……

“所以你就是那个‘无聊’？”John皱了一下鼻子，“那人自称是你的死敌。”

“啊，”Sherlock轻叹一声，透蓝色眸子逼近，“他对你做了什么？”

上尉沉默了。

“John？”

“我把他——”好医生吞了一口唾沫，“沉河了。需要去捞起来吗？”他看上去有些局促不安。

Sherlock花了点时间来消化这一点，他的兄长，大英政府先生，被一个又瘸又不起眼的上尉丢进了泰晤士河。好吧，John当然不是不起眼的，他面对危险时可以绷得像箭一样笔直。

“完全不用，”侦探毫无兄弟爱地笑道，“Sherlock Holmes，地址是——”

“贝克街221B。”军医咧嘴一笑。

……

此时，Mycroft正一脸悲催地在泰晤士河上飘着，他的黑衣男们正在河岸上沿途奔跑试图用渔网捞他。女王豢养在河里的一群天鹅们跟在他的屁股后面，正欢乐的引吭高歌。


End file.
